bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kakushi Shintou
Kakushi Rakkanteki Shintō '(隠し 楽観的 心頭, ''Rakkenteki Shintō Kakushi, literal translation: Hidden, Hopeful Heart.) is Captain of the 1st Division in the 17 Elite Strike Forces, and the Adopted-in 21st Head of the Shintō Clan. The first head, '''Seimeisen Shintō led the clan from before the Quincy Shinigami war as one of the strongest, most trusted, and most honored clan, for over 600 years before being assassinated. Tsuyosa Shintō was appointed head of the clan several years later after being the second hand to Seimeisen. He led the clan for about 700 years and brought in the support of the Seireitei, becoming what they once were, however was eventually killed in battle. The next couple of heads unfortunately passed quickly, either by assassination, or battles. Due to their postion spite and jealousy was inevitable. The title of Head eventually fell to Hakubo Shintō, '''who later betrayed the clan in a fit of jealousy and murdered the next heir to the title, and was subsequently arrested and executed for his treasonous crimes. Due to the next heir being murdered, the clan fell into a long term decline, desperate for the next head. The strongest member was eventually chosen to become the head: '''Jiyū Shintō. Jiyū led the clan for 70 years and slowly brought their reputation back to a standing they deserved, where they as well backed the 1st division, and became the strongest clan in Yamanika. However he was assassinated by a member of the clan. Kakushi Rakkanteki, the personal guard of Jiyū, hunted down and executed the criminal himself. He was going to be charged, but the Head Captain chose to give him Captain Position of the 1st divison, and due to the circumstances, Jiyū would have appointed him as the heir to the Title of head. Since the last 15 years have passed, Kakushi has led the clan with an iron fist, and brought them honor and glory they hadn't seen since Seimeisen's time. Eventually he was given a co-head postion in the Council of Detainment, the overseers of the Bōshitsu no Nageku, who judged his capability by the amount of time he has bypassed death and caught criminals with ease. Appearance General Details Kakushi is a tall and lanky individual with light grey eyes, black, well kept, short and spiky hair. His face is pointy, and not very pronounced, his jawline is somewhat feminine in shape. His nose is long and thin, the bridge is thin and slightly concave. He favors black and white clothing as well. Clothing His Shihakusho is missing the top half, and is instead replaced with a black turtleneck, and a white scarf with the Shintō Clan insignia on it. His pants are lined with leather straps, which hold his pants tightly, and they lace down to his ankles, which are wrapped in bandaging, and more leather straps, which lace down and around his black boots. His boots are thick leather over steel toes. His captain's Haori is wrapped around his waist with a black sash. In Gigai, he wears a black thigh length coat with a white undershirt and black pants in the winter. In the summer and most of the year he wears a long sleeved button up white undershirt, with a black vest and tie, and grey or black pants. Personality Laid Back, Kind Kakushi is a very soft hearted and kind person once you get to know him. He has his moments but he tends to stick on the settled down side of life rather than taking everything very seriously. During human life, he was lazy and extremely dependant on others. His mother eventually got sick of it and kicked him out until he graduated highschool and could support himself, so he stayed with a friend while he completed highschool, and then got a job or two among the years to pass, and eventually was able to support himself and even helped out his family with the money he made. This caused him to have a large dissatisfaction with laziness within his presence and the clan, even though his best attepts have gotten him almost nowhere with his men, he still cares for them considerably, as if they were his family. He believes that no matter how your family behaves, as long as it is within legality, they are still your family and you should still love them unconditionally, and care for them as such as well. He also tends to get drunk pretty often and flirt with girls, or hang out with his friends in the other squads, two of them mainly being Ryuku Kenshi and Managa Inutsuchi. His Lieutenant, Enbi Ren'ai, is pretty adverse to this, tending to lecture him about his responsibilities and that he should think less about partying and more about protecting Yamanika and the Soul Society. Ren'ai has very sentimental feelings towards Kakushi and admires him very much, so much so that she was appointed to Kakushi by his own request. Kakushi himself however, doesn't respond to these feelings in the same way, he tends to blow them off or ignore them. Eventually he began to understand how she felt and told her that he would consider their relationship much more than he did before. After a few years, and a lot of close calls in battle, and unrivaled bonds, they ended up being together, though they keep it between them outside of the clan halls Passionate, Strong, Strict Due to his mother's care, Kakushi has become an extremely strict leader. His followers, lazy as they are, fight much better than a third of the Shinigami in Yamanika, they're rivals of Yamanika's 17th division, the Stealth Force. His men fear his abilities as he has more than once overwhelmed considerably large forces by himself, his speed and swordfighting skills are nearly unmatched in the clan, only bested, greatly, by Genryūsai Yamamoto, and the head captain of Yamanika. He is arguably one of the best swordfighters in Yamanika, other than their head captain, at this current time. He is also very passionate, he has made speeches even during battle that has kept his comrades spirits up enough to succeed even against impossible odds. His rule is absolute and he makes it clear that he does not tolerate treason and made it abundantly clear that he will subject any treasonous acts or attempts on his life from anybody to immediate execution. Kakushi's strength comes from his undying will to make his mother proud. Despite how little he tried to be productive as a kid, eventually he became productive and even after they both died, his mother was proud of him for it. He continues to work very hard to make her proud. Short Tempered, Boastful, Mildly Psychotic Kakushi has shown that he is short tempered, and has more than once severely injured people who have made aggressive motion towards him. Ren'ai notes that he is very hot tempered, when he is angry, it is best to stay away from him becaus he will easily be set off and he will likely take anything mildly out of respectful tone as aggressive and make you regret not just leaving him to be alone. He has requested that everybody leave him isolated if these circumstances occur, to which they oblige respectfully. During combat he boasts a lot, has been seen talking down on his enemies, and often talking a lot of trash towards particularly aggressive enemies with less than skilled attacks. He also like to mock them and laugh at their futile attemtps to hit him. It has gotten him a lot of heat from Ren'ai, who thinks it is inappropriate and dangerous, that it could leave him open for danger that he could not be expecting. Kakushi understands, though he doesn't really care a lot about it. He is the Co-head of the Council of Detainment, which means he has pretty much control over all that happens in Bōshitsu no Nageku (房室 参院 嘆 Literal Translation: Chamber of Lament), basically the giant imprisonment grounds, which is located under the span of Yamanika, in other words, the exact area that it is under is the entirety of Yamanika. Kakushi oversees most of the torture and punishments within BNN. A lot of torture are headed by him in fact, from reports as well, he has been noted to somewhat enjoy causing suffering to those with severely sadistic and or persistently grotesque crimes, sometimes dragging out torture sentences just to enjoy the pain and suffering. He has been dubbed "Tentei no Nageku" or "Lord of Lament" by the inmates. Nobody aside from him and Ren'ai are aware that he is the Co-Head, or one of the heads of torture within the BNN, only that he is within the Council. His sadistic nature is only displayed within BNN as well. History Lineage The Shintō clan has been around since before the Quincy Shinigami war, rivals with the famous extinct clan stealth force clan Nodarachi, they were one of the strongest and most famous clans in the history of the Soul Society. The head of the clan, Seimeisen Shintō, led the clan for nearly 623 years to be exact, he was assassinated by one of the Quincy who infiltrated the Seireitei during the war. After several years past, and a lot of downfall became of the, Seimeisen's right hand man, Tsuyosa Shintō, was appointed Head of the clan, and led the clan for close to 700 years and subsequently led the clan back to their original state for a time. Eventually during a fight with a huge force of hollows that invade the human world due to the actions of a deranged soul reaper, he was killed. The clan succeeded, but fell into a long downfall of power and over time became less and less existent. The title had been passed down to more than 19 others before Jiyū Reizoku was granted it. He was a distant relative of Seimeisen himself. Jiyū was already the captain of the 1st divison so he had his skills evaluated long before being considered for Head. During his time as the head of the clan he met Kakushi Rakkanteki, who was appointed as one of his lower rank squad members. Eventually he began to notice Kakushi's abilities were very unique and also extremely beneficial, and decided to call a meeting between the clan and ask their opinion on his induction. They all decided that he should be evaluated in a fight with their strongest member: Jiyū himself. Kakushi won, and was subsequently given a position as Jiyū's personal guard and lieutenant. After about 70 years of Jiyū's lead, he was assassinated by one of the members in the clan who had a personal grudge against him. Kakushi himself rooted him out and executed him. He was scheduled for detainment, but the Head Captain claimed his actions were understandable, and under the circumstances, the Shintō clan's reputation would take an irreversible fall for the actions of one man. Encouraging words led the Council of Detainment to appointed as Head of the Shintō clan. Since the last 15 years have passed, Kakushi has led the clan with an iron fist, passion and strictness, and has brought them the glory and honor they deserve. Life (Before Death) Kakushi was a lazy, yet intelligent and laid back individual. His mother, Kikubari, was strict, and constantly got onto Kakushi for his laziness and dependence on other people. Kakushi usually just ignored it and went on with his day. He usually got picked up by his friends, rather than taking the bus or walking. Kakushi despite his laziness was one of the smartest students in his class. He aced most of his tests, and was considered a genius compare to most of the other students. This wasn't anything he cared about though. His friends were aware of his dependence on them, rather than becoming self reliant and independent, would rather just let other people do things for him and assist him in his responsibilities. Tanrei, his sister, was also always on his case for his laziness, and always lectured him and tried to force his independence. Though not succeeding. His mother eventually got sick of his laziness and booted him out of their home. She told him that she was sick of him being unproductive and told him once he graduated highschool and got a job and was able to support himself he could come live with them again. Kakushi bunked in with one of his friends for about 4 years, finishing highschool, forgetting college and turning to designing manga and art. He got a job at a pizza parlour for a few years and held it down, making enough to support himself and from his Art sales, being able to help his mother and sister support themselves as well. Eventually after a year of this, Tanrei moved in with her brother. Kakushi is pretty attached to his sister despite their childhood being rather rough together. For about 3 or four years they lived together, and Kakushi began to flourish in his arts and manga. He took up Kendo and Taijutsu about 2 years prior to his death, pretty much mastering both surprisingly quick. His mentor noted that he was unnaturally talented at what he did, and faster than a third of his other students, not to mention his strength is much more strong that he had originally anticipated. Kakushi broke more than three of his Mentors weapons during spars, due to his speed and lethality. Despite not working out often, he had a serious strength factor that made him a pretty powerful fighter. Kakushi and his sister's death was due to a car crash on the way home from a party. They flew off the road and into a lake. The windows were automatic so they couldn't be rolled down. Kakushi and his sister desperately tried to bust out the windows but they just couldn't do it. They just embraced and let their fate take them. Kakushi was only thinking that he wished he could have said goodbye to his mother, and thank her for, well, kicking him out, because it made him realize he needed to be responsible. Their mother was devastated by the loss of both of her children and eventually died from a broken heart. Life (As A Soul) Kakushi wandered as a soul for a few days and escaped his share of hollows. He had an odd ability that made him able to feel their presence easily, and it helped him escape. One day he met a man who claimed to be a Shinigami. He wore a black kimono, with a white around his shoulders. His hair was long flowing and black, and was shaved on the left side. He had a scar on his lip, and dark cyan eyes that glowed in the dark. He carried a beautiful black sword that shined like the moon in the night. Kakushi asked who he was and the Man said his name was Ryuku Kenshi, a Shinigami from the Soul Society, here to help Kakushi clear his wishes and regrets so he could be sent to the soul society and be safe from harm. Kakushi said he felt something coming towards them, and sure enough a Hollow appeared and attacked them from behind. Ryuku however was ready and sliced it clean in half. Kakushi marveled at his calm and awesome skills and felt safer. Ryuku said he felt another presence and Kakushi told him his sister may be nearby as well. Ryuku did not stand on ceremony, and they both charged over to the presence. It was, sure enough, attacking a young girl, whom Kakushi claimed was his sister. Ryuku charged in and stabbed the hollow through it's head and splitting it open. Kakushi ran over to his sister and consoled her. Ryuku told them to run to the courtyard that was across from them and stay there until he returned. Kakushi said he felt something rather large moving ahead of them. Ryuku was surprised he detected it, faster than he himself did. At any rate he had a job to do. He flew up over the city and surveyed the area, to see a huge hollow charging towards an older woman who was desperately trying to escape. Ryuku wasted no time in rescuing her and flash stepped down to her. He grabbed her carefully and flash stepped away, hiding her behind another building about a block down and told her to stay put until he had taken care of the hollow. Ryuku walked out of the shadows to a surprise attack from the hollow. It ran straight into him and grabbed him in his large fist. Ryuku struggled for a minute from the sudden shock of his attack. This Hollow had serious punch behind him. Ryuku however was not going to lose to the likes of a hollow. He exerted his Spiritual Pressure and blasted the hollows hand open. Ryuku jumped back a few feet and fired a Shakkahō '(赤火砲, ''Red Fire Cannon), and blew a hole through the hollow. Kakushi heard the commotion and ran over to Ryuku and the woman with his sister. Kakushi was surprised when he got closer to notice that it was his mother. Kakushi told his mother that he was glad she kicked him out and laughed, it was because of this that he had grown up and become a man. His mother hugged him and told him she was very proud of him for becoming so grown up and responsible. Ryuku himself was sent to the soul society after reuniting with his mother, and this setting made him want to cry from the memories. Regardless, he beckoned them for the Konsō. Ryuku smiled and sent them all to the Soul Society. Life (As A Shinigami) Kakushi entered the academy and passed his first test, his physical exam, with an almost perfect grade, finishing with a solid 97, due to his sheer overwhelming speed and unusual strength level. Due to his practice and expertise in Taijutsu and Kendo he was the best in his class in this aspect. Among the students, rumors spread that he may possess spiritual energy from birth, which is extremely rare, but it wouldn't make sense because his parents weren't soul reapers or quincy. As far as he knew, anyway. His next test was his intellect and mental stability exam. He aced the intelligence exam with a 100 and is one of the geniuses of the class. His mental exam deemed him as multi-personality struck, meaning his mind was sort of split up. But he was passed because he was not deemed as dangerous and was deemed as strong enough mentally to survive training. Next was his Kidō, which he passed with a 76. He liked fighting with a sword or his hands better. After he passed and was ready to become a Shinigami, he was evaluated by three squads, but took notice of the captain of squad 1, Jiyū Shintō, the head of the Shintō clan. Kakushi was convinced they were the strongest and chose to be evaluated by them. Jiyū saw in Kakushi a fire of aspiration and decided to accept him. He, Kakushi and Squad 1 fought many battles together, and lost many good men together as well. This caused him and Kakushi to bond significantly, like brothers. Jiyū began to notice that Kakushi was a lot stronger than he was previously aware of. He consulted the clan about his indoctrination, to which they decided he should be evaluated through a fight with thir strongest member: Jiyū himself. Kakushi was hesitant but agreed. Kakushi was relentless and knew that if he wanted to become a Shintō, he had to fight like he wanted to kill Jiyū. Likewise, Jiyū fought with real force. Kakushi deflected and retaliated extremely fast and threw Jiyū into a wall and knocked the air out of him. Jiyū recovered quickly and jumped at Kakushi, landing a solid blow to his left arm. Kakushi staggered for a second and gained his balance. He flash stepped, something he had not done before, straight behind Jiyū, and stabbed him through his side. Kakushi felt like he went too far, but Jiyū was not ready to go down easily. He flash stepped away and swung at Kakushi with full force from behind. Kakushi however, spun around and cut his sword clean in half. Jiyū jumped back and looked pretty surprised. Kakushi did that so easily, so why didn't he do it earlier? Either way, he was obviously more than eligible for a position in his clan, in fact he deemed him worthy as his personal guard and Lieutenant. For a few years, Kakushi and Jiyū fought side by side in battles galore, striking fear into enemies and bringing glory to the clan once again. However darkness fell upon the clan one night, when Jiyū was assassinated in his sleep by one of the clan members who had a grudge against Kakushi for being so easily selected. Kakushi himself however, rooted him out and executed him personally. The Council of Detainment was planning to have Kakushi put away for taking the law into his own hands. But Ryuku Kenshi and the Head Captain had their objections. Kakushi was eligible for the title of Head, and captain position at this point. Without a head, and the circumstances, the Shintō clan would lose its support from the Shinigami, and without a captain, Squad 1 is deeply vulnerable. The Council understood the circumstances and made an exception. Kakushi was to be the new head, and the new Captain of Squad 1. Since then he has led with an iron fist, Passion and strength. The clan has felt the glory and honor they deserve, thanks to Kakushi and Jiyū. Kakushi observed a woman named Enbi Ren'ai, within the clan. He noticed she was extremely observant and perceptive, and her Kidō was impressive. He consulted her and asked that she serve as his Lieutenant, to which she was both surprised, and excited to oblige. Kakushi after settling and becoming comfortable with his positions began to have some fun and party with some of his friends pretty often. Drinking and flirting with girls and such. Ren'ai was less than happy with this and lecture Kakushi often about it, telling him that he shouldn't party so irresponsibly and focus on his priorities. Kakushi usually brushed off her lectures and told her to lighten up. Ryuku's Fiance Isuna agreed. She felt that Ren'ai was a bit too serious, and told her to relax and have some fun. There's no harm in having some fun once in a while. Ren'ai sighed and just sipped her tea. Kakushi laughed and continued chugging Sake with Ryuku. The nights were always filled with things like this and usually Kakushi would wake up with a head ache and a few bruises and cuts. Occasionally having to discipline out of line shinigami is his job as well. Ren'ai admired Kakushi's nobility and generosity greatly and began to become infatuated with him, she constantly commended his actions even when they were not of very great importance. She also talked to him with great sentimental emotions. Kakushi usually just brushed them off as mere admiration, but eventually he began to feel her infatuation. At first he wanted to distance himself, but he started to think about their times together in battle and in personal endeavors, not to mention her unwavering resolve to help him improve as a leader, and her being extremely helpful, he started to feel the same way. Kakushi and Ren'ai went to the human world in their Gigai to watch over it for a few days while their clan was doing large scale scouting throughout japan for holes into Hueco Mundo due to an invasion. Kakushi told Ren'ai that he knew her infatuation with him existed and she was so embarrassed she wanted to die. Kakushi, however had a different feeling in his mind.... He suddenly kissed Ren'ai, who turned bright red and covered her face. Kakushi chuckled and hugged her. He told her that he was glad he chose her as his Lieutenant, and that he would likely never want anybody else to be his partner. Attributes and Abilities 'Expert Swordsmanship: '''Kakushi has unnatural talent with a sword, and also trained for two years in Kendo before dying. He cut Jiyū Shintō's Zanpakutō in half in one swing. '''Kidō Practicioner: '''Kakushi passed his Kidō exams with a mere 76, which is just a point more than a pass. He is actually a lot better at Kidō than he appears, using spells up into the 70's, he just lazily blew through the exams because he prefers fighting with a practical weapon like a sword. Two spells of which he favors are Sōren Sōkatsui and Tsuzuri Raiden. '''Shunpō Expert: '''Kakushi learned Shunpō during his tests with Jiyū Shintō, where he used it to move from in front of him to behind him within miliseconds, and also used it to easily dodge one of his attacks. Since then he has practiced it in combat extremely often, and has been able to easily flash through and kill enemies with no effort. '''High Intellect: '''Kakushi passed his Mental and Intellectual Exams with a 100, deemed as one of the geniuses of his class as well, he is extremely perceptive and his wit is unmatched among the Shintō Clan. '''Taijutsu Expertise: '''Kakushi trained Taijutsu for 2 years alongside Kendo and also has an odd unnatural talent for it, which he has been given credit for by passing the Physical exams with a 97 and at one point subduing more than 12 different Lieutenant level Shinigami simultaneously. '''Immense Strength: '''Kakushi has displayed destructive levels of strength and power when he is angry. He once crushed a Hollow's entire head with a single punch, and the same punch subsequently threw him through a building. He is aware of how strong he is and usually only displays things like this when he is in a bad mood during battle, or when he is angered to the point of violence. '''High Spiritual Energy: '''Kakushi was able to sense Hollow and Spirit's presence before he even became a Shinigami, it wasn't the normal "I feel like I'm being watched" feeling, Kakushi could feel presences the same way a Shinigami could, only he could do so since he was a child. He couldn't see anything but he felt it. His spiritual energy is immense, and he often uses it to intimidate smaller and less important enemies. He has used it in a number of ways, by exerting spiritual pressure, and has used this to break out of Kidō spells and holds, or intimidation alike. Zanpakutō - Shitoyaka Hitosashi Shitoyaka's Shikai is released by the command "Flutter: Shitoyaka" Shitoyaka does not change very drastically, it glows with a mild violet aura. His Bankai is released through the command "Flutter: Shitoyaka Hitosashi" Shitoyaka shifts into a Kusarigama, the sheathe binds to the hilt of the blade with its wrapping, and the wrapping forms into a chain, and then the sheathe itself shape shifts into another kusari. Shikai Abilities *'Special Ability: Hizen Kaika Hanazakari (斐然 開花 花盛り, Literal Translation: Beautiful Blooming Flowers): Forms multiple spinning flowers of steel on the blade which Kakushi can hurl at enemies. They're not particularly special and can be deflected easily if you're good with a sword, however Kakushi tends to combine his Tsuzuri Raiden with them for the extra "Oomph" they need. *Murasaki Sen (線 紫, Literal Translation: Violet Ray): Kakushi Thrusts his sword into the ground and multiple violet beams shoot out around him and surround him like a shield. The time of use and or how much spiritual pressure Kakushi adds to it will determine how strong it is. *Aikoku Honshitsu (哀哭 本質, Literal Translation: Mourning Essence): The blade of Shitoyaka melts away and spreads across the ground, then evaporates, and creates a gas that solidifies and conceals anything within a controlled area. Like Murasaki Sen, the time of use and or the amount of spiritual energy Kakushi adds to it determines how strong and how large the area is. Bankai Abilities *'Special Ability:' Senten Moegi (旋転 萌え木, Literal Translation: Whirling Buds): Kakushi spins Shitoyaka with immense force and can throw the blades at lighting speeds. Paired with his Flash Step, he is virtually impossible to actually see when attacking. *Chiruochiba (散る落葉, Literal Translation: Falling Leaves): The blade of Shitoyaka begins to sputter and crack, and slowly fade and fall to dust. Kakushi fades from view once Shitoyaka's blade has fully turned to dust. Suddenly, leaves begin to fall from the sky. Basically, this is a somewhat similar technique to Kyōka Suigetsu's full hypnosis, except it does not control the five sense, but instead confuses them and immobilizes his enemies. Every leaf that hits the ground cracks and turns to dust, and as soon as it disappears, Kakushi strikes. This continues as long as Kakushi can hold it up, unless the opponent is strong enough to see through the hypnosis and break free. Quotes "I do not, and will not, tolerate any attempts on my life from any of you, within the clan or not. Attempts on my life, or on anybody for that matter within Yamanika will result in immediate execution, by my hands. Do not push your luck, or it will subsequently result in your inevitable destruction." "You look so cute when you're embarrassed, Enbi." "I...I'm not dru*hic*drunk. Shut up..." "No matter how your children choose to live, as long as it is within their means and within legality, you should love them unconditionally, and you should show them that they matter to you. My family is my clan, and my division. And I love them with all of my heart and soul." Category:Shinigami Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Kidō Practitioners